Barriss Offee
|affil = Jedi *Republic |species = Mirialan |homeworld = Mirial}}Barriss Offee was a Mirialan Jedi during the Clone Wars. Barriss fought along side her Master Luminara Unduli on Ilum and later during the Second Battle of Geonosis, during which she met and became fast friends with Ahsoka Tano. Originally Luminara's apprentice Barriss would eventually ascend to the rank of Knight some time during the Clone War. Barriss Offee was light green skinned and had an arch of purple diamonds that stretched from cheek to cheek, a sign of her Mirialan heritage. Barriss wielded a blue Lightsaber, and donned a black cloak with a patterned hood. She was also a gifted Jedi Healer. Second Battle of Geonosis During the second invasion of Geonosis, Barriss and her master Luminara Unduli were sent to aid General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano in destroying a Separatist droid factory, overseen by Poggle the Lesser. Upon their arrival, Skywalker and Tano were arguing. Luminara commented on this, and Barriss was surprised to learn that this was not uncommon between the two. Having been briefed, Ahsoka and Barriss were to infiltrate the catacombs beneath the factory whilst Luminara and Anakin had to distract the droids above. Barriss and Ahsoka quickly set off and descended down to the catacombs. Using the Force, Barriss was able to find an end to a tunnel and cut through the cliff with her Lightsaber. She led the way, having memorized all 200 junctions of the catacombs. Along the way, they encountered a tunnel full of sleeping Geonosians. One rested it's hand on Barriss's head, but Ahsoka helped her and they were on their way again, unaware that the incident had woken the Geonosian. They were able to reach the main reactor room, where Ahsoka planted the detonators. Before they were able to make their escape however, the woken Geonosian had alerted Poggle and had made their way down to the reactor, with a new Super Tank in tow. The Geonosians collected up the bombs whilst Barriss and Ahsoka deflected the Super Tank's fire. Ahsoka, noticing the bombs were being taken, ran and jumped on to two Geonosians. They flew up with her and knocked her against the reactor, rendering her unconscious. Barriss, unable to regain the bombs, protected Ahsoka whilst the Geonosians flew away. Seeing a chance, Barriss jumped onto the Super Tank, and cut through the ceiling, destroying the droids and taking control. She opened the hatch for Ahsoka, who had regained consciousness, and they debated what to do, because the bombs were gone. They came to the conclusion that they were to use the tank's fire power and destroy the reactor, even if it meant their death. Ahsoka contacted Anakin, saying they couldn't make it out, and pressed fire. After the factory blew up, Ahsoka and Barriss both ignited their lightsabers and conversed on how they were going to escape. Luckily, Anakin had taught Ahsoka how to give a communicator life and using a power cell, she began to try to contact above. Fortunately, Anakin picked up the signal and ordered the debris to be moved, and using the Force with Luminara to lift the last bit. Ahsoka and Barriss emerged, slightly short of breath but otherwise fine. Brain Invaders After Padawan learners Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee were ordered on a supply run to Ord Cestus, Offee became possessed by a rare Geonosian parasite, the Brain Worm, inside her body. The creature used Barriss and the other soldiers onboard the transport bound for Mace Windu's base of operations to infect others. Luckily for the Republic, Ahsoka managed to activate the coolant system and all the worms were soon expelled from the clones' bodies, but Barriss still remained under the influence of the brain worm. Ahsoka was forced to take a risk and cut the worm in half when it protruded from Barriss' mouth. When Kit Fisto and medical clones entered the frigate, they found an unconscious Barriss leaning into a shivering Ahsoka. At the end of the episode, Ahsoka is consulting with Anakin about her attachment as a friend towards Barriss. Anakin told her that for a Jedi, it can be hard to keep their feelings at bay - possibly a reference to his feelings towards Padme - and left her with the unconscious Barriss in the medical facility. Darkness on Umbara Barriss, along with fellow Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, led a space battle above the planet of Umbara. They destroyed the blockade and allowed the Jedi forces to land on the planet in order to attempt to capture it. She piloted a Delta-7B light interceptor in the battle. The Jedi Who knew To Much Barriss was present at the Jedi Temple when it was bombed. One of the victims of the bombing was her Jedi friend. To Catch a Jedi While Ahsoka was in the underworld, having formed an alliance with Ventress, Ahsoka contacted Barriss for help. Barriss told Ahsoka that Letta visited a warehouse at the time she was getting the nano droids. While at the warehouse, Ventress left Ahsoka, where she was ambushed and stole Ventress's lightsabers and mask by a unknown figure. The figure dueled Ahsoka and frammed Ahsoka once more by Wolffe and other clones finding her next to a crate full of nano droids. The Wrong Jedi Anakin hunted for the truth while Ahsoka was on trial. Anakin found Ventress, who told him that Barriss was the one that lead her to the warehouse. Anakin confronted Barriss in her chamber and took her lightsaber, forcing Barriss to wield Ventress's paired blades. Anakin overpowered her, after she was forced to flee the Temple Guards. She admitted her crimes at Ahsoka's trial and said that she bombed the temple because the Jedi had given into violence so she gave an example of what they were doing. Barriss was then put into prison. Appearances *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Darkness on Umbara *Deception *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Padawan Category:Force Users Category:Mirialan